DMZ-TV
DMZ TV Danze Party (Danze Music Zone Television), also known as DMZ TV, is a Philippine dance music variety show in the Philippines. Shown on IBC and worldwide through the subscription-based global TV channel Global IBC. The show broadcast live from Studio 1 of IBC Broadcast Center in Capitol Hills Drive, Diliman, Quezon City. It is the television version of 89 DMZ, the nation's premier FM radio station of IBC using a dance format and the "dance music" show format that landed on Philippine TV history and has been consistent top rater on IBC. The first incarnation of the show was hosted by Lara Fabregas and Medwin Marfill of True Faith with co-hosts Rengie Galvez, JC Castro, Tone Wijangco and Celine Hoffman, it was aired from May 30, 2000 to July 3, 2001. The second incarnation of the show was hosted by Cara Eriguel and DJ Tom Taus, it was revived and aired every Saturday from October 1, 2011 to September 28, 2013. The third incarnation of the show premiered on IBC on February 16, 2018 and now airs every Friday. It is currently by Megan Young, JC Tiuseco and DJ Tom Taus, with 89 DMZ DJs on both TV and radio are The Sting and Kaye from live shots of 89 DMZ booth for their spiels. The show will feature your favorite artists, the hottest dance music videos and dancers in a studio production numbers. Every episode featured various dance numbers from dancers, performers, the hottest stars and celebrities and DJs, albeit catering to a young audience, whose demographics included teens in high school and young adults in college and university; from the aspirational to the affluent backgrounds. The show airs every Friday at 10:00 p.m. to 11:00 p.m. (PST) and streamed live via Facebook pages of IBC, 89 DMZ and DMZ TV. It can be heard simultaneously on FM radio via FM radio via the nation's number 1 dance music station 89 DMZ and its digital TV version DMZ Channel, with 9 DMZ FM radio stations nationwide. The show is made available overseas via IBC's international brand, Global IBC. Background The show is based on the TV counterpart of IBC's FM radio station 89 DMZ. Overview More than just videos, the naiton's number one dance music station 89 DMZ, the upscale FM radio network of IBC is on your TV screen by setting the upward trend of variety show with a dance music format for the young and hip as television's Danze Music Zone for your Friday night party in the field of FM radio and TV. DMZ TV Danze Party is the one-hour interactive TV variety show that combines the power of Danze Muzic Zone for both listeners and viewers alike, as part of the hottest primetime treat of the phenomenal weeknight programming on IBC. Listen and groove the dance music, step up the dance floor and feel the vibe, deviate from your boring lifestyle, pump up the volume and move to the beat with an energetic ambiance of pure non-stop dancing entertainment as you enjoy your Friday night party to welcome your weeekend with your favorite Kaibigan: sexy actress, model and beauty queen Megan Young leads the cool gang as the sexy party princess, versatile hunk actor JC Tiuseco and the DJ heartthrob DJ Tom Taus. To showcase as much of the mix side of dance music, the very popular 89 DMZ DJs are The Sting and Kaye share their dance party as they hosts their spiels from live shots of the 89 DMZ booth where the jocks can now be seen on TV. DMZ TV Danze Party delivers the high-quality entertainment and a dance club party to showcase live performances from your favorite artists, the hottest dance music videos, hip-hoppers, dancers and sexy girls in the most innovative production numbers, furthering its attempt to target the country’s large youth core viewership. This one-hour interactive variety show will feature variations of dance and music in the playlists - from disco, new wave and ballroom to the hottest dance tracks, from modern slowjam and hip-hop to an urban tracks, from Latin music to K-Pop tunes, from Manila Sound and contemporary OPM hits to a new generation of Pinoy pop, from remix top 40's to an unexpected rearrangement of a club tunes. History 'First incarnation (2000-2001)' A first in Philippine broadcasting and one of the first in the field of TV programming, the nation's #1 dance music station 89 DMZ airs simultaneously on radio and TV via its weekly "MTV style" variety show DMZ TV, IBC was producing a show with a similar concept as a hook-up with 89 DMZ which ventured into television as the more of a dance club party. DMZ TV was launched and premiered on May 30, 2000, pattearned as a television version of 89 DMZ (DZMZ 89.1 FM), the FM radio station of IBC, featuring live performances, dance music videos, dancers and club DJs with hip-hoppers and sexy girls. It was originally hosted by Lara Fabregas and Medwin Marfil of True Faith with co-hosts Rengie Galvez, JC Castro, Tone Wijangco and Celine Hoffman. The show will also feature live shots of the DMZ studio (using its old school sparta consoles with slide faders and push-button controls) whenever some of their DJs (led by The Sting and Kaye) had to their spiels for the show where the jocks of 89 DMZ can be seen on TV. It was aired every Tuesday night at 8-9pm as the only IBC-produced show on primetime as Viva Television was blocktimed and occupied the entire IBC primetime schedule. 89 DMZ (Danze Music Zone) is a brainchild of the late Bingo Lacson, the radio operation manager of IBC. It has carved an upscale market in the radio broadcast industry as Metro Manila's Danze Music Authority that caters to the 15 to 40 age bracket. The essence of DMZ's danze music menu is a non-stop mix of club hits, techno hits, reggae and slow jams, encompassing such diverse musical styles like ballroom. swing, new wave and alternative rock, not to mention the contemporary hits of our local artists in our OPM's-In-A-Raw. A modern twist in the field of FM radio and TV by IBC radio operation manager Bingo Lacson is another ingenious effort by IBC and Danze Muzic Zone (DMZ) to bring to the viewers and listeners of 89 DMZ. Since then, DMZ TV became a hit every Saturday airing live on TV (IBC) and radio (89 DMZ) while it caters to the number of young audience. The show ended on July 3, 2001 because IBC and Blockbuster Broadcasting System went into a government-sponsored bidding in February 25, 2001 and Blockbuster Broadcasting System won the frequency rights as Wave 891 (callsign then changed to DWAV) (now known as Wave 91.5). 'Second incarnation (2011-2013)' After 10 year hiatus, DMZ TV returned to Philippine television and premiered on October 1, 2011, with Cara Eriguel as the hosts with DJ Tom Taus, KC Montero and Jimmy Muna served as co-hosts, along with iDMZ DJs on TV are The Sting and Kaye for their spiels. The show simulcast on iDMZ 891 and aired every Saturday night. The show made an instant hit climbed up the ratings chart in a matter of months and helped Channel 13 in more viewers and advertising revenues, the number 1 dance music show forming part of IBC's triumvirate of giant killers (with ''PBA'' and [[Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (Philippine game show)|''Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?]]) on Saturday primetime slot. The show was ended on September 28, 2013 due to the network's lineup revamp. 'Revival as DMZ TV Non-Stop (2018) After 5 year hiatus, IBC and 89 DMZ are set to revive the show as DMZ TV Non-Stop, with Jinri Park as the host, with Andrei Felix (also with CNN Philippines), former child star and the current disc jockey Tom Taus and versatile hunk actor JC Tiuseco as co-hosts, beginning Friday, February 16, 2018. The show also debuted a new theme song and signature moves of the same title composed by DJ Tom Taus and composed and performed by Hazel Faith dela Cruz, albeit with a eurodance and house rendition. On October 20, 2018, Megan Young signed a network contract with IBC, officially making her a Kapinoy after 3 years of being with GMA Network. She became a mainstay of DMZ-TV effective November 30, 2018. Jinri Park and Andrei Felix bids farewell to the show on December 28, 2018. DMZ TV Danze Party (2019-present) On January 4, 2019, in line with the network's relaunch and re-branding as the Kaibigan network, the show was relaunched as DMZ TV Danze Party, which coincided with the entry of Megan Young as one of the show's main hosts with JC Tiuseco and DJ Tom Taus as their trio. Cast '''Host (IBC studio) *Megan Young (2019-present) *JC Tiuseco (2018-present) *DJ Tom Taus (2011-2013, 2018-present) 89 DMZ studio *The Sting (Terence Khan) *Kaye (Kaye Tan) 'Segment host' *Dawn Jimenez (2018-present) *Justin Quirino (2018-present) *Janica Nam Floresca (born in April 1, 1991) (2018-present) *Erin Ocampo (2018-present) 'Featuring' *Streetboys (2018-present) *DTM Dancers (2018-present) *Apreal Tolentino (Choreographer) (2018-present) 'Guest hosts' *Stef Prescott *Sam Pinto *Chinggay Andrada-Gurango 'Former host' *Lara Fabregas (2000-2001) *Medwin Marfil (2000-2001) *Rengie Galvez (2000-2001) *JC Castro (2000-2001) *Tone Wijangco (2000-2001) *Celine Hoffman (2000-2001) *Cara Eriguel (2011-2013) *KC Montero (2011-2013) *Jimmy Muna (2011-2013) *Jinri Park (2018) *Andrei Felix (2018) Production team * Director: Al Quinn and GB Sampedro * Executive In-Charge of Production: Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo * Supervising Producer: Tessie Taylor * Executive Producers: Rowie O. Valencia and Lorna J. Feliciano * Creative Director: Danny Jota * Producers: Lolita Ching * Make-Up Artist: Rowena Legaspi Episodes ''DMZ TV Non-Stop DMZ TV Danze Party * Hiro Volante and Jhazmyne Tobias * Rita Gaviola * Kaila Estrada * Tonton Gutierrez and Maxene Magalona, Saab Magalona * Put3ska (singing ''Manila Girl) Segments Different segments and production numbers of the show for the youth, featuring live bands and artists performances, dancers, music videos, coolest gigs and the coolest party *''Playlist Zone'' - The hottest dance tracks and today's hottest music videos for your favorite artists. Countdown of the hottest and latest favorite hits in the music industry to watch for your favorite music playlist (a mix of international and K-Pop hits). *''Full Zone'' - an occasional segment that showcases artists performing a sing-and-dance of modern international and local pop hits to promote concerts, birthdays and comebacks of various artists. *''DMZ All Access'' - Each week is the concerts and events featured where Dawn Jimenez or Justin Quirino invited to an exclusive event. *''Pinoy-in-a-Raw'' - an OPM (Original Pilipino Music) hits segment, showcases hometown hits and highlights homegrown artists. It is the sound of Manila today in the youth’s love for local flavor. *''DMZ Campus'' - DMZ TV's student invasion in colleges and universities around the metro to target the campus denizens with the freshest and hottest students, campus activities, school fairs, school events and dormitories. Be proactive with your school activities. Erin Ocampo invited to promote your campus events. *''Step Danze'' - Every week, an instructional dance step is featured for the show. Before the dance number in the studio, a segment is shown showing Janica Nam Floresca teaching the featured dance step to students of a featured school. Janica learns to danze along with her guests, teach dance moves to the studio and viewing audience. To accommodate with the concept of the radio segments, DMZ TV Danze Party also interviewed and features some of the country's well-known music artists, DJs and features album launches, gigs and concerts. Timeslot * May 30, 2000-November 7, 2000: Tuesday 8:00-9:00 pm * November 14, 2000-July 3, 2001: Tuesday 7:00-8:00 pm * October 1, 2011-2013: Saturday 6:00-7:00 pm * February 16, 2018-present: Friday 10:00-11:00 pm Awards and nominations 'Box Office Entertainment Awards' * 2019 Box Office Entertainment Awards (Golden Jury Award for Excellence as Millennial Multimedia Entertainer) - Won (DJ Tom Taus) * 2019 Box Office Entertainment Awards (Most Popular TV Program for Musical-Variety) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' * 2018 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Male Makabata Star) - Won (DJ Tom Taus) 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' * 32nd PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Male TV Host) - Won (JC Tiuseco) * 32nd PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Variety Show) - Won References See also *Idmz Secured Booth - Quezon City, Philippines - Local Business | Facebook *PART 2: TV5 mounts grand \"Para sa 'yo Kapatid\" launch *Janica Nam Floresca on Instagram: “Ootd inspired by @kendalljenner ��❤️” *Ellanie Misawa on Instagram: ““Happiness is not something ready made. It comes from your own actions.”❤️” *WATCH: Loisa and Ronnie confirm relationship on iWant ASAP! *Ronnie Alonte finally confirms relationship with Loisa Andalio on iWant ASAP – PTAMA.NET *Janica Nam Floresca on Instagram: “Basic ⚫️” *Janica Nam Floresca on Instagram: “Lumalaki na siya waaaa WAAAAAG please ������ #BabyYumYum” *IBC *89 DMZ *List of Philippine television shows *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *Old IBC 13 Sked in 2000 *MB - Sunshine busy with promo tours; will do film with Cesar next year - Celebrity World by Crispina Martinez Belen (12/12/99) *MB - Marilou and other gifted ladies - High Speed by Ronald Constantino (3/26/00) *IBC-13 and DMZ hold 'Wildfire' concert in Tagaytay *Preview of Viva TV's new shows *New shows from IBC 13 *MB - Champagne finds her name very unique - Celebrity World by Crispina Martinez Belen (06/02/2000) *IBC-13: 'Don't count us out' *MB - Boots & other IBC-13 stars - High Speed by Ronald Constantino (08/19/2000) *Boots & other IBC-13 stars *MB - Viva TV coming up with 'Night Lines' - Celebrity World by Crispina Martinez Belen (8/25/00) *Gov't clears IBC-13 sale before year ends *Cara Eriguel and Tom Taus host IBC-13's dance music show, 'DMZ-TV' this Saturday *DMZ-TV gets a new timeslot on IBC-13 *Julia Montes: The rising star of party princess *DMZ-TV turns 24th Anniversary this Saturday *IBC Dominates Anak TV Awards, Jodi Sta. Maria and Christopher de Leon Elevated to Hall of Fame *IBC-13’s First New Shows of 2014 *IBC-13 Press Launch *IBC-13 exec denied by duopoly *Niche radio stations ruled in the Philippine airwaves way back then (Part 1) *New-look IBC 13 dominates the leading networks *DMZ TV Non-Stop – Teaser *'DMZ TV Non-Stop' Premieres February 16 on IBC-13 *'DMZ TV Non-Stop' Pilots Strongly, Trends on Twitter *Joyce and Patrick Joins the Back-to-School Dance Party this Friday in ‘DMZ TV Non-Stop’ *ABS-CBN Enjoys Double-Digit Lead Over GMA and IBC in National TV Ratings in July *Robin Padilla Host The Newest Reality Talent Search Show ‘Talent ng Bayan’ Premieres October 14 on IBC 13 *Introducing the new DMZ TV gang *VJ at Beauty pinagsama sa Cooltura ng IBC *IBC 13 Reboots Travel Show COOLTURA *Cool Pinoy culture External links *DMZ TV Danze Party Website *DMZ TV Danze Party on Facebook *DMZ TV Danze Party on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine variety television shows Category:Dance television shows Category:2000 Philippine television series debuts Category:2001 Philippine television series endings Category:2000s Philippine television series Category:2011 Philippine television series debuts Category:2013 Philippine television series endings Category:2018 Philippine television series debuts Category:2010s Philippine television series